Los Caballeros de Equestria Contra el Señor Oscuro y Sanginario
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: Preparaos, lectores, para la batalla mas épica que hayan leído. Donde los caballeros de la Orden se enfrentaran al mayor enemigo de todos. ¿Lograran triunfar o al final necesitaran un poco de ayuda inesperada?
1. Chapter 1

**Usualmente no hago notas de autor. Sin embargo, este fic lo amerita. Esta historia puede considerarse un crossover entre MLP y la Orden de la mesita. Este último es un canal de Youtube en crecimiento que se dedica a leer Badfics (en su mayoría de MLP) Considero que no es necesario que hayan visto todos sus videos para entender la historia. Aunque si les extiendo una invitación para que lo hagan están buenísimos. Ademas, Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de ninguna de las personas que referencio o menciono en el fic solo estoy caricaturizando en mi intento por hacer comedia, así que no se tomen muy en serio esta historia o como diría aquel sábio autor "este fanfic es ficticio"**

* * *

 **LCDE Vs SOS**

Era un bello y soleado día de verano en Canterlot. Porque todas las historias de ponis empiezan con un Bello y soleado dia. Allí, en el centro de la ciudad, en medio de los grises y monótonos edificios, Caminaban un par de ponis. Cada uno vestía una larga capa roja como la sangre. Uno de ellos era un unicornio de pelaje amarillo oro y crin con matices azul cobalto y azur. Su Cutie Mark, que estaba parcialmente tapada por la capa, consistia en una espada reposando en tintero. tenía una mirada seria penetrante. llegaba a res intimidante. Su Compañero era un pegaso de blanco pelaje y crin en tonalidades violeta y Lila. Sus alas estaban tinturadas de un azul cian metálico. Su cutie Mark eran un par de Alas metálicas bañadas en tinta y sus ojos guardaban una expresión socarrona.

-Che, Nico, ¿Estás Seguro de que tu plan va a funcionar?- preguntó el pegaso .

-Martín… ¿Con quien creés que estás hablando?- Contestó el unicornio.

-Si, eso no me llena de mucha con fianza-

El pegaso chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya verás que todo va a salir muy bien.-

En ese preciso instante ambos llegaron a un enorme edificio de varios pisos de altura. Era el ayuntamiento de Canterlot, un imponente monumento digno de la mejor ciudad. las bases del mencionado efidicio eran las originales. Aquellas, permanecían intactas y sólidas después de 3 mil años. la fachada de la construcción no había cambiado demasiado, con el paso de los siglos el único pequeño cambio por el que pasó, fue la adición de 20 pisos extra que se construyeron sobre los dos originales.

Dentro, estaba abarrotado de ponis todos en espera de ser atendidos para hacer tramites importantes como el obtener las escrituras de una propiedad, divorciarse o incluso registrar sus frascos de galletas.

Los dos ponis pasaron de largo aquel desmadre y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras de las plantas superiores. lugar al que solo podían acceder con un cargo o con un título especial empleados, diplomáticos, nobles, militares Martín y su compañero Moriarty estaban en la lista beneficencia que la alcaldesa había creado especialmente para ellos.

La alcaldeza era una poni mayor que había gobernado la ciudad de canterlot por 24 años ininterrumpidos gracias a su eficaz liderazgo, a su transparencia y a que el único partido político que había era el que había creado Celestia hace tantos siglos atrás con el fin de que su pueblo sintiera un progreso dentro del equilibrio del poder. Aquella poni de crin canosa y pelaje aguamarina, gobernaba la ciudad con un rigor impecable y sus métodos, ortodoxos y burocráticos, se dejaban ver en los pisos superiores de la alcaldía. Aquellas oficinas eran un laberinto de formularios y sellos que se debía superar si se quería acceder a los niveles superiores. tal como un videojuego pero más aburrido.

Afortunadamente a Martín y a Moriarty todo esto les valía madres así que se saltaron todos los bloqueos, sellos, formularios y papelitos con turnos, hasta llegar a uno de los últimos pisos del edificio. en donde quedaba uno de los departamentos más extraños de la presente administración. Allí, en una oficina de color marrón, y amueblada con varios muebles de oficina como un escritorio, un archivador entre otros. Estaba sentado un poni terrestre de color marrón. tenía una crin corta de color rojo como el vino y destellos naranja, cutie mark de un escudo. Sus ojos tenían la vista perdida en el techo de la habitación y transmitían toda la tranquilidad que se puede sentir luego de terminar el trabajo de una semana en un solo dia.

Él era el jefe del departamento de amenazas. un apendice de la guardia real y los policias de Canterlot. Eso se debía a que la susodicha ciudad siempre se situaba en el centro de las disputas por Equestria. Siendo el punto estratégico que todos los enemigos deseaban controlar. Pero por alguna razón, de igual modo, siempre hacían una muy cortes y educada amenaza en la que explicaban detalladamente los planes de conquista. El trabajo del departamento de amenazas era filtrar toda la información que pudiera poner en peligro la ciudad y decidir que era verdad y que era mentira.

El poni estaba en sus divagaciones cuando fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por la puerta de su oficina al abrirse. inmediatamente, entró una poni de esbelta figura pero baja estatura, pelaje naranja pálido, una crin tan amarilla como el oro que me deberían pagar por escribir esto y unos bellos y muy hermosos ojos color verde vómito que resaltaba con el tono de su piel.

-disculpe, señor. Pero los caballeros están aquí y quieren verlo- Dijo la poni de pelaje naranja pálido y crin amarilla- están en la ante sala. que les digo si vienen a su oficina.

-Diles que no esto…-

-!Agus!- Dijo Nico Moriarty con efusividad al entrar en la oficina- que gusto me da verte- tanto él como Martín habían pasado junto a la secretária de Agustín. Nico no le había prestado mucha atención pero Martín si volteó y le dijo suavemente.

-Hola, Heard, lamento molestarte pero ambos sabemos que él no nos iba a recibir. Por cierto. Aquí está lo que me pediste- dijo sacando una caja de chocolates de debajo de su capa.

-Gracias… por cierto. mi nombre es Heart- dijo susurrando suavemente.

Mientras tanto, Moriarty ya estaba hablando con su ex compañero de cacería. Y sí, los caballeros de Equestria habían sido durante mucho tiempo los cazadores de monstruos más importantes al servicio de Celestia y Agus era el más duro entre los duros para el oficio. cuando los tres solían ser un equipo, lograron derrotar a muchas de las criaturas más peligrosas que jamás hubieran pisado Equestria.

-No les voy a volver a prestar dinero del erario público- Dijo Agus. cortando el efusivo y trivial discurso de su amigo. Ambos ponis lo miraron indignados.

-No necesitamos tu dinero- Dijo Martín acercándose al escritorio- Queremos que regreses a luchar con nosotros.

-Por supuesto que no- Se apresuró a contestar el terrestre.

\- Ya no podemos manejar todas las amenazas nosotros dos- Dijo Martín- Necesitamos ayuda para combatir contra todos esos locos que andan por ahí atormentando a los ponis-

\- Saben que desde ese día me prometí que no volvería a combatir y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. aun recuerdo qu..-

-Si, si ya sabemos tu trágica historia no tienes que contarla-

-Muy bien- Añadió Moriarty- Se acabaron las negociaciones- Dicho esto, Sacó de debajo de su capa una bolsa llena de un polvo negro y rápidamente lo arrojo en direccion a Agus. Sin embargo, a pesar de la corta distancia, Agus logró reaccionar a tiempo. Rápidamente, exhaló con todas sus fuerzas y el polvo cayó en el rostro del pegaso. quien debido a la sorpresa, aspiró la gran mayoría.

\- Wow eso fue sorprendente- Dijo Martín sarcásticamente mientras observaba a su compañero toser- no entiendo cómo pudo haber salido mal -

-¿En serio trataron de someterme usando "polvos Magicos"? ¡!que falta de creatividad- Dijo Agus.

-Que quede claro que ese fue el plan de él- Dijo señalando a un Moriarty muy mareado- Sabes muy bien que las cosas no están bien en Equestria. Cada vez aparecen más dementes con planes para dominar el mundo y mantener todo bajo control se ha vuelto más complicado para nosotros dos.

-!He dicho que no!- Dijo Agus Dando un Golpe al su Escritorio. Ahora si estaba enojado- Nico, Ahora yo soy tu amo- añadió con voz supulcral.

-Que bien ya tienes un esclavo personal- Dijo Martin con poca emoción- Me lo devuelves cuando pase el efecto.

-Nico, Nockea a Martín-

-Esper…- No pudo terminar la frase porque recibió un fuerte golpe que lo nockeó al instante.

Agustín se dirigió hasta donde yacía el caballero inconsciente y dijo- Ahora, Esclavo, Vuelve a casa y sé un buen ciudadano. No, se un excelente ciudadano… ahhhh y no te olvides de llevarte a Martín.

El pegasó obedeció y se marchó con el unicornio en su lomo mientras le escurría un hilillo de baba de la comisura de los labios.

Mientras, Agus se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, recordar sus años como caballero solo le traía pesadillas. que lo abrumaban dia y noche. Su secretaria, quien presenció la escena, detestaba ver a su jefe así. Se acercó y le dijo:

-Lamento no haberlos detenido- dijo la poni.

-No es tu responsabilidad-

-Es solo que no puedo tolerar que te... eh que le hagan daño. Señor-

-Gracias por preocuparte, Heart, es muy considerado-

Inmediatamente las mejillas de la poni se tinturaron de un cálido color carmesí que la obligó a mirar a otro lado para que su jefe no lo notara.

-Debo ir a arreglar unos papeles. Pero mire, le traje una caja de chocolates para después el almuerzo- Dijo pasandole la caja que habia recibido unos pocos minutos atras.

-Aww no debiste. ¿Cuánto te costó? yo te lo regreso-

-No no. es un regalo. Por… por haber sido tan amable conmigo- Dijo retirando la miranda timidamente.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? si eres la mejor- Dijo dedicandole una sonrisa. La poni sintió su corazón acelerarse y salió de la habitación incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Mientras, Moriarty ya había salido del edificio del ayuntamiento y caminada zigzageando por las calles de la ciudad cargando a su amigo en el lomo. No era muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su al rededor. Solo tenía en su mente la idea de llegar al cuartel de la orden. Sin embargo, se detuvo frente a un callejón y se quedó mirando a una caja que parecía moverse en la oscuridad. Al acercarse pudo distinguir que en realidad era un pequeño grifiin que se revolvía en su caja.

-Hola niño- Dijo el pegaso con voz torpe. el pequeño solo lo miró con desconfiaza- No te preocupes niño soy un caballero no te lastimaré… Dime, que haces tu solito aquí en este callejón- Dijo tratando de ser lo más gentil y confiable posible aunque no le ayudaba la imagen de tener un poni desmayado en su lomo.

-Estoy esperando a que mi mamá se despierte- Contestó el pequeño mirando una caja un poco más grande en donde sobresalían varias cobijas.

Moriarty dejó a su compañero en el suelo y se acercó a la caja al levantar las sábanas y ver a la madre del pequeño supo que esta había muerto quiza por el frío de las nevadas de la última semana. El pegaso se levantó y se dirigió al chico.

-Niño tu mamá se murió- Le era imposible mentir bajo el efecto de los "polvos mágicos"- Pero no te preocupes porque puedes venir conmigo y tendremos geniales aventuras de caballeros ¿Que dices?-

-Siiiiiiiii- Dijo el pequeño con alegría.

-Que bueno, muchacho. Acompañame. de vuelta al cuartel- Dijo Moriarty alzando a su compañero- Por cierto ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Burning Flames of a Rising Sun- Contestó el grifiin

Moriarty se quedó callado por un momento mientras pensaba.

-Niño, estoy muy emburundangado como para pronunciar eso. Mejor te voy a llamar "el Brayan".

 **FIN DEL CÁPITULO #PRIMERO**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR DE LCDE vs SOS** : Un nuevo integrante se ha unido a la orden de la mesita pero mientras la noche cae una amenazante amenaza se acerca al cuartel de la Orden llevada gracias al servicio postal de Equestria. El más eficiente del reino. Entrega cartas de manehatan a las Pegasus en solo 24 horas y si se inscribe como cliente premium esta semana, recibirá totalmente gratis 100 estampillas y un calendario de los elementos de la armonía. ¿Que está esperando? aproveche esta oportunidad.

* * *

Martín se despertó lentamente, del mismo modo, pudo sentir, como cabeza empezaba a doler. Estaba confundido, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que se hayaba en el cuartel . aquel edificio era antiguo pero había servido para muchos gerreros através de los años debido a sus cualidades arqui-tectonicas que eran únicas en su estilo. se incorporó en el sillón donde antes estaba acostado y posteriormente se levantó no sin antes sobarse la cabeza. Caminó un poco por la habitacion que les serbia de sala de estar. Estaba oscuro por lo que dedujo que ya era de noche. Usó su magia para encender las antorchas en las paredes pero cuando el chispoteo del fuego igniciente se detuvo, pudo percibir un ruido que no había notado antes: Un tintieno insistente proveniente de la cocina.

Con presta velocidad, se digirio hacia la cocina solo para ver allí a un joven griffin sentado en su lugar comiendo vorazmente un pie de manzana haciendo chocar el plato contra la mesa. frente a este se encontraba Moriarty comiendo una manzana con total tranqulidad.

-Nico… ¿Quién es él?- Dijo Martin Confundido, llamando la atención de su compañero.

-Ah que bueno que despertaste. Te presento a Brayan… saluda Brayan- añadió dirigiendose al niño

-Hola señor Martín- dijo el pequeño para luego regresar al pastel.

Martín movió el asiento del pegaso y lo obligó a acercarse.

-No me refiero a eso, ¿Que está haciendo el niño en el cuartel?- dijo susurrando

-Yo lo adopté- Contestó Moriarty con tranquilidad

-¿Qué tu qué?-

-Lo adopté, boludo. ¿es que estas sordo?-

-¿Y para qué carajos adoptaste un niño?- Dijo Martín evidentemente molesto.

-Tuve que hacerlo. estaba bajo el efecto de la droga-

-Pues ahora mismo lo vamos a dejar al orfanato- Dijo mirando el griffin.

-Hay un problema con eso- Lo interrumpió el pegaso. Martín le lanzó una mirada mezcla de cansancio, duda y decepción- Le juré a la Mancha de humedad que lo cuidaría-

-Sabes que no puedes hacer un juramento vano a la Mancha humedad- Contestó el unicornio en un tono serio.

-Hacer lo correcto nunca es una banalidad- dijo Moriaty con una sonrisa. Ante lo cual, su compañero dejó la habitación enojado. Después de todo, no le apetecía discutir y su cabeza había empezado a doler. Sin embargo, aún creía que por más noble que fuera una intención, un juramento debía guardarse para las acciones más trascendentes.

Mientras, en la cocina, Brian le preguntaba a Nico:

\- ¿Habré hecho enojar a Martín? -

-Si, Pero no te preocupes. Martín siempre está enojado con todos... o eso creo. Además ya no podemos deshacernos de tí aunque quisiéramos - Dijo con una sonrisa incómoda- pero en fin acompáñame para que te muestre el resto del cuartel-

Dicho esto, el Griffin bajó de su silla y siguió a Moriarty por el pasillo hasta la primera puerta lateral. Al abrirla se reveló en toda su dimensión el armario de aseo. No era nada espectacular solo varias escobas, trapeadores y jabones. Del mismo modo abrieron las demás puertas del pasillo revelando habitaciones tan interesantes como: El baño de emergencia, la lavandería, la bodega de suministros. Mientras tanto, el pegaso hablaba como si fuera un guía de museo, expresando cierto orgullo por su hogar.

Habiendo recorrido el pasillo, llegaron de nuevo a la sala de estar. Nico se dirigió a una puerta en un rincón de la habitación. Al abrirla se pudieron apreciar unas escaleras que bajaban hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-Ese es el sótano- Dijo Moriarty con un tono oscuro.

-Wow se ve aterrador. ¿Qué hay abajo?- Dijo Brian, emocionado.

-Oh eso no te puedo decir. Es algo único que ningún poni ha visto jamás, tan sorprendente, grande y misterioso que quizá ni siquiera podamos verlo en este fic. Así que mejor no bajes nunca, por tu propio bien, muchacho- Dicho esto Cerró puerta de un golpe.

Acto seguido se dirigieron hacia un corredor curvo que desembocaba en la bibliuoteca. Aquella era una sala inmensa llena de estantes que a su ves estaban llenos de libros. todo estaba perfectamente ordenado en secciones. Aquello se lo debían a Martín, ya que Nico dejaba los libros donde cayeran. El pegaso le enseñó a Brian Las distintas secciones de la biblioteca entre las cuales destacaba una que llevaba el título de "Volgrand"

-¿Que es Volgrand?- Pregunto Brian.

-Volgrand es uno de los mejores hechizeros vivos. Nos inspiramos en su trabajo y especialmente en su "Bestiario" para crear la Orden. Todos estos son libros que él nos regaló… pero no debes decirle eso a nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… porque él todavía no sabe que nos lo regaló... Ah mira eso- Agregó rápidamente señalando otra sección. Esta, a diferencia de las demás, estaba muy tenuemente iluminada.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esta sección?

-Ésta, muchacho, Es le sección da libros prohibidos. Son todas piezas que hemos recuperado de nuestras misiones. Todas contienen saberes muy peligrosos. Magia negra, nigromancia, pócimas de devastación. Son conocimientos que deben ser custodiados o podrían acabar con Equestria o el mundo.

-¿ Y qué es ese libro de allá?- Dijo señalando a un libro cerrado, colocado sobre un atril en el centro de la sección.

Este- Dijo el pegaso- Es el libro más peligroso del mundo- Al acercarse, Brian pudo leer el título "The Holy Book"- Jamás debes leerlo !JAMÁS!. Los hechizos que contiene son tan erráticos que podrían desencadenar males inimaginables en todo el universo.

-¿Y si es tan peligroso por qué lo tienen a simple vista en la mitad de la biblioteca?

-Ehmm… oye por que no vas a la sección de libros para adultos- Dijo Moriarty señalando en esta ocasión un corredor con una alfombra roja- Allí están los libros de Derecho, Economía, Filosofía y todas esas cosas raras. Es más. porqué no vas por ahí a buscar un cuento o algo mientras yo… hago un protocolo de la sección prohibida.

El pegaso esperó a que el joven grifo ya no lo viera y se dirigió a un rincón de la biblioteca donde tenían arrumados distintos objetos. El solo hecho de acercarse a esa esquina polvorienta le provocaba ganas de estornudar. De ese cochambre logró rescatar una caja de vidrio que aunque algo sucia, su cerrojo aún era funcional. Tomó el libro y lo metió dentro luego dejó la caja en uno de los estantes de la sección prohibida. Sin embargo cuando fue a buscar a Brian ya no lo encontró.

El griffin había salido de la biblioteca, subido las escaleras y se encontraba caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso. Llevaba un libro rojo entre su boca cuando vio una puerta entre abierta que le llamó la atención. Al empujarla, pudo ver en el centro de la habitación un enorme lobo de siniestra apariencia petrificado aún con las lansas que le habian dado la muerte clavadas en el lomo.

Brian se acercó lentamente hasta que su rostro estuvo justo en frente de las fauces abiertas del mamífero.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Dijo Martín sorprendiendo al Griffin y provocando que este soltara el libro.

-Solo estaba observando. no toqué nada-

-Más te vale. Ahora vete- Dijo el Unicornio empujando al niño hasta la salida mientras recogía el libro

-¿Pero qué era ese lobo y todo lo que tenían allí adentro?- .

-Es nuestra sala de trofeos. Todo lo que está allí dentro es peligroso o muy valioso así que es mejor que te alejes antes de que rompas algo- Dijo Mientras cerraba la puerta con su magia- Toma tu libro de… ¿Seguridad en sistemas corporativos?- Una mueca de confusión se dibujó en el rostro de Martín al leer el título del libro- niño ¿No prefieres leer DaringDo?

El chico no respondió pero Martín pudo ver por su expresión que no le interesaba leer los libros de la aventurera. Le devolvió el libro al griffin y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, sin embargo el muchacho rápidamente lo alcanzó y le preguntó:

-¿Puedo ver donde entrenan?

-Ehm…- El unicornio se quedó en silencio por unos segundos- … Ahora que lo dices, si sería una buena idea tener un lugar donde entrenar dentro del cuartel. Creo que no eres tan inútil como pensé, Brian… por lo menos tienes buenas ideas.

En ese momento llegó moriarty y dijo:

-Que bueno que ya se están llevando bien. Así podrás dormir con Martin esta noche- Dijo dirijiendose al griffin.

-Creo que sería menos turbio si el muchacho durmiera en el suelo- Espetó Martin

-¿Qué hay de esa habitación?- Dijo Brian apuntando a una de las primeras puertas del corredor.

-Ah esa es la habitacion de Agus, un ex caballero- Dijo Moriarty- Pero vendimos todas sus cosas para comprar una mesa de billar en honor a él. Pero no te preocupes ya encontraré una solución. Agregó para después bajar al primer piso.

Mientras, Martín abrió la puerta de la habitación de Moriarty y le hizo una seña al Griffin para que siguiera. luego entró a su habitación y cerró con seguro. LA habitación de Moriatry era cuando menos curiosa. Tenía varios posters pegados en la pared con la imagen de Octavia. dos estantes repletos de libros y varios instrumentos de cuerda pulsadas lo cual era raro ya que no se puede tocar la guitarra con los cascos. en el medio de la habitación una muy mullida cama de madera de roble.

-Aquí está- Dijo moriarty mientras entraba en su habitación cargando varias alfombras. Las tomó todas y al apilarlas formó un colchón improvisado- Es una cama perfecta.

-¿No tengo opción cierto?- dijo el griffin.

-Nop a menos que quieras dormir en la mesa de billar-

-Creo que prefiero el sofá- Dijo el griffin para luego dirigirse afuera. Moriarty no dijo nada simplemente dejó que el muchacho se marchara. Cuando el griffin llegó al primer piso encendió la chimenea, abrió el libro se puso a leer hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO # SEGUNDO**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR DE LCDE Vs SOS** : Los caballeros de Equestria hicieron un montón de cosas poco interesantes que hizo que la mitad de los lectores se fueran a otro fic. Pero no desesperen valientes escuderos. Pronto sucederán acontecimientos que harán que no dejen de emocionarse… Creo.

* * *

Era otro dia hermoso y soleado en Equestria. los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas del cuartel provocando que el joven griffin que descansaba en el sofá se despertara. A juzgar por la intensidad de los rayos de luz del sol, beia ser aún temprano en la mañana, quizá las nueve o diez. el Griffin se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a paso lento. Ya desde esa hora se podía escuchar ruido en la cocina. dentro se podía ver a los dos caballeros sentados a la mesa. Martín observaba detenidamente el correo mientras su compañero del otro lado de la mesa, jugaba con una manzana arrojándola de una casco al otro.

-Buenos días, Brayan- Dijo Moriarty al ver llegar al griffin- toma te guardé una manzana- Dijo lanzandole dicho objeto- Es la última vez que lo hago. a la porxima si te quedas dormido no desayunas-

-Lacayo, Ve al almacén y tráeme una caja de colores - Dijo Martin dirigiéndose al muchacho.

-Ya te había dicho que Brayan será nuestro Escuderito- Dijo Moriarty

-Es lo mismo. Lo leì en ese libro… ehm… "el quejetas de la mancha"

-... Martìn, tenes que dejar de comprarle libros al vago que duerme en el parque- Dijo Nico luego de una larga pausa

-Son cinco libros por dos bits-

-Che ¿para què necesitas un libro de recetas para el embarazo?

-Dos bits, Nico, ¡Dos bits!-

En ese momento llegó Brian y dejò la caja de colores sobre la mesa. Ambos caballeros dejaron a un lado la conversaciòn. Martín tomó la caja y vació todo el contenido en la mesa. uno a uno empezò a abrir los sobres y marcarlos con un color distinto. Le gustaba ordenar el correo y conservarlo por si algun dia debìa recuperarlo para algún propósito. Estuvo en eso por un buen rato hasta que llegò a un sobre negro que llamó su atenciòn. Parecía ser bastante elegante pero la decoraciòn negra y la estampa del mismo color se confundian. Abriò el sobre y no pudo evitar exclamar cuando viò la carta.

-!Ah que imbecil!

Moriarty levantó la mirada y pudo observar como su compañero giraba la carta que había sido escrita en tinta negra sobre papel negro. La única evidencia de que si se había escrito sobre el papel eran unos manchones brillantes que no llegaban a conformar palabras legibles. Era evidente entre el gremio de aventureros que una carta negra en un sobre negro. representaba algo malvado. Sin embargo no podían estar seguros de cómo proceder si no podían descifrar el mensaje. Martin estaba a punto de usar un hechizo para descifrar el mensaje cuando entró por la ventana un sobre marcado con el sello de la princesa Celestia. Ya Martin estaba acostumbrado a recibir todos los meses una carta de Celestia para decirle que se retrasaría en el pago ya que había inversioenes prioritarias para Equestria.

El unicornio leyó la carta y le dijo a su compañero.

-Celestia Quiere vernos…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?- Digo Nico con un tono de ahartasgo

-No tengo idea, dice que necesita vernos hoy urgente.

-Ah... en la tardecita vamos

-No sé suena importante…

-Acabamos de desayunar- Contestó el pegaso- No puedo ir a ver la máxima regente del reino sin bañarme pero tampoco puedo entrar al agua hasta una hora después de comer, luego toca preparar el almuerzo y después de comer hacer la siesta. Cuando nos despertemos tendremos energía para responder a cualquier emergencia.

-Suena inteligente para mi- Dijo Brian

-Por eso eres el mejor escudero, Brayan- Agregó nico- Esta arreglado iremos en la tarde.

Ya estaba por ocultarse el sol cuando sonó la puerta de la librería. Una Unicornio blanca de largras crines doradas y ojos azules fue corriendo a través del laberinto de estantes para a abrir la puerta. Apenas vio al otro lado de la entrada a los caballeros de la Orden Dijo:

-¿Donde demonios estaban? los hemos estado esperando todo el dia. Celestia lleva todo el dia enviándoles cartas.

-No te preocupes, Suit- Dijo Moriarty- Sé que estabas impaciente por volver a verme. No tenías que inventar lo de Celestia para poder verme

-¿Que? No… Primero les he dicho mil veces que me llamo Sweet, Sweet Prose. ¿es tan dificil? y segundo, sos insoportable Nico, No te quiero ver ahora ni nunca y por último Celestia Si está Aquí lleva todo el dia perdiendo el tiempo por su cul…

-Ya, ya- Interrumpió Martín mientras entraba a la libreria abligando a Sweet a moverse- No te pongas histerica, Sweat. Ademas Celestia tiene suficiente poder como para llegar al cuartel en un parpadeo. Si perdió el tiempo eso es su culpa.

-!Que es Sweet! Esperen… ¿y quien es ese niño?- Dijo Sweet cuando vio a brayan entrar a la libreria

-Ohh este amiguito es Brayan- Dijo Nico- Es nuestro escudero

-¿Que onda Señora?- Dijo El grifin

-Aww ¿no es lo mas tierno del mundo?- Dijo El pegaso- Yo le enseñe eso.

-Se nota- Dijo Sweet con una sonrisa incómoda- Y... ¿cómo es que les permitieron adoptar un niño para ser escudero?

-Oh no lo adoptamos. Yo lo recogí de la calle- Dijo Moriarty mientras empezaba a seguir a Martin hacia el sótano del edificio

-¡¿Se robaron un niño para convertirlo en su escudero?!-Dijo Sweet escandalizada

-No no no- Respindió Nico- No malinterpretes las cosas. Primero El dia que me lleve a Brayan a la casa estaba muy drogado… por cuestiones del trabajo, Así que no es como un robo, Es más como… Una adopción sorpresa. Además es un enorme favor al muchacho ya que él no tiene familia y Segundo ser un escuderito nuestro es la mejor experiencia que un poni podría desear.

-No, no lo es- Dijo Sweet- Ser un escudero es peligroso. El niño podría resultar herido, morir o ¡incluso peor! podría terminar pareciéndose a ustedes. Además no tienen un certificado de adopción. En cualquier momento se lo van a llevar a un orfanato

-Yo hice uno de esos- Dijo Brayan

-¿Un que? - pregunto Nico.

-Un certificado de adopción. Lo falsifique esta mañana con los crayones- Dijo el Griffin pasandole el papel a Moriarty.

-Aww que lindo… y realista, Lo conservaré por siempre o por lo menos hasta que cumplas 18- ¿Lo ves Suit? todo está arreglado.

Sweet se limitó a suspirar nunca pensó que su pasión por la magia y los textos arcanos la llevarían a trabajar junto a los mejores cazadores de monstruos que Equestria haya tenido, tambien los unicos pero eso no no tiene nada que ver. Sweet había eredado demasiados libros incunables de su familia en los cuales se narraban hechos mágicos que la sociedad actual había olvidado.

La librería de Sweet había sido construida sobre una antigua entrada a una catacumba. Todos se adentraron en los laberintos sub-terraneos hasta llegar a una Recamara amplia donde aguardaba Celestia y un unicornio desconocido de pelaje verde opaco, crines naranja y ojos verdes radiactivo.

-Mis leales Caballeros que gusto me da verlos- Dijo Celestia con una voz dulce y maternal cuando todos hubieran entrado.

-¿Y quién es ese?- Preguntó Martin mirando al unicornio.

-Ohh Bueno no planeaba decirles ahora. Pero supongo que es lo mejor. He estado pensando que la labor que desempeñan por Equestria aunque es muy importante tambien es muy peligrosa y temo que en cualquier momento puedan llegar a ser heridos o incluso morir.

-Awww que lindo- Interrumpió Nico- Nos conseguiste un herrero para mejorar nuestras armas y por fin tener armaduras de verdad. No debiste haberte molestado.

-Oh no, no. StarLight no es un herrero. el los reemplazará cuando mueran, y asi podrá continuar con su legado... Por cierto ¿quien es ese hermoso y adorable Griffin que traen con ustedes?

-Es nuestro escuderito y no tienes permitido hablarle- Dijo Nico cambiando de expresión.

-Ser escudero es una tarea complicada y peligrosa- Le dijo Celestia a Brian con una dulce sonrrisa- ¿No preferirías estar en el palacio conmigo? Tengo una sala de juegos donde tu y yo nos podremos divertir mucho-

Brian Miró a Celestia con desconfianza mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-¿Que pasa pequeño? Yo no muerdo. Dijo la princesa

-No es cierto- Contestó Brian- Usted se roba a los encierra en el castillo.

Todos en la sala abrieron los ojos como platos a excepcion de Celestia quien miró a Martín y a Moriarty con una severidad más propia de un villano. Y es Celestia desde varios siglos atras siempre había tenido un pequeño séquito de niños que desempeñaban tareas sencillas. pero unos cuantos años atras los padres se empezaron a quejar de que sus hijos ya no eran los mismos luego de servir a Celestia. Rapidamente se esparcieron rumores tan locos como que Celestia robaba niños de todas las razas y dimensiones lo cual siem **ERA UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA YA QUE NUESTRA DULCE, JUSTA Y BONDADOSA LÍDER JAMÁS HA HECHO NI HARÁ ALGO MALO. !ALABADA SEA CELESTIA!** sos cosas horribles.

-¿Ellos te dijeron eso?- preguntó Celestia refiriendose a sus caballeros.

-No- Dijo brian Negando con la cabeza- Lo escuché una vez en la calle.

La princesa recuperó su semblante apacible y rió por lo bajo.

-Bueno Brian, Debes saber Que no siempre los ponis van a estar de acuerdo con nosotros y aunque yo los ame a todos por igual, algunos intentarán decir cosas malas de mi. Pero recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en mí y siempre serás bienvenido en mi castillo te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho.

-Bueno- Dijo StarLight, tratando de romper el tenso ambiente- Creo que deberiamos pasar el tema que nos compete hoy.

-Buena idea- Dijo Celestia. Dicho esto Sweet Acercó una libreta para empezar a tomar nota- Verán, mis caballeros. He estado observando algo inusual que está sucediendo en el desierto de San Palomino. Hay una Poni que se ha proclamado reina

-¿Y?- Preguntó Martín

-Creo que no me escuchaste- Respondió Celestia- Una poni se ha proclamado !Reina! de un territorio perteneciente a m… nuestro reino.

-¿Teme que la puedan derrocar? -Preguntó Brian

Celestia rió estrepitosamente al escuchar eso.

-!Que tierno eres, Me encantas, Brian!. Soy una diosa, Puedo ver todo cuando ocurre bajo la luz del sol. No puedes imaginar el poder que fluye en mi espíritu. Hay pocas cosas a las que tema. Pero las reinas son siempre malas, no podemos permitir que una poni mala ande por ahí. influyendo a mis pequeños y dulces ponis.

-¿Y si es tan poderosa porque no se hace cargo de eso usted?

-Brian ¿Porqué no te callás?- Le interrumpió Martín.

-Bueno…- Dijo Celestia- Lo había pensado. Pero los ponis confian en mí como su líder y hay ciertas cosas que es mejor mantener ocultas. Pero debo admitir que la "estrella del Crepusculo" curzó por mi mente.

Martín, Moriarty y Sweet quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- Dijeron Los caballeros al tiempo

Starlight Llevaba poco tiempo aprendiendo sobre los secretos del reino por lo que no Sabía acerca de lo que hablaban. Celestia al ver la confusión en su pupilo miró a Sweet. Ella comprendió y dijo:

-La Estrella del crepusculo es una poderosa técnica de ataque. Solo ha sido vista dos veces en toda la historia de nuestra raza. Nuestros antepasados lo contaban como una herida que se debían abrir en el corazón del cosmos. La sangre hirviente del universo caía a la tierra en forma de energía pura. El cuerpo de los puros de corazón era convertido en cenizas mientras que el de los herejes explotaba en mil pedazos. Logré reunir toda la bibliografia sobre el tema y segun mis calculos la ultima estrella cayó en el gran cañón cuando solía ser un bosque..

-¿Eso es un montonazo de mentiras?- Dijo Martín- Para crear la estrella se roba la energia de una estrella y no hace diferencia en los seres vivos cuando explota. Hay que tener suerte para estar al aire libre y ser convertido en cenizas, Explotar es mucho más doloroso Celestia, En esa ciudad hay ponis inocentes no puedes simplemente erradicar a toda una ciudad-

Celestia le dedicó una sonrisa dulce e inocente a Martín.

-Siempre has sido muy sagaz mi pequeño poni. Quizá demasiado. Pero no deberías tentar tu suerte.

-No te tengo miedo. Se que no me matarás.

-Soy una poni misericorde. lo haré El día que finalmente me lo implores… y lo harás.

-...Che que criptico se puso esto ¿no es asi Estar Light?- Dijo Nico tratando de romper la densa atmosfera- Y Ademas de la charla motivadora. ¿Para que más nos necesitabas, Tia?

-Ya te había dicho que no me llamaras así- Contestó Celestia- Quiero que se encarguen de esta reina. No es muy poderosa, pero sí un poco astuta. Está Controlando a la población con un hechizo. Localizado en algún lugar del castillo. Aún no puedo descifrar exactamente el lugar. Si dentro de 8 días no han logrado acabar con esa "reina" me haré cargo de esto con la estrella del crepúsculo.

-Me parece justo- Se apresuró a decir Nico. Martín le lanzó una mirada asesina- Cuenta con nosotros.

-Esta decidido- Respondió Celestia- Buena suerte mis caballeros- Y dicho esto se teletrasportó convirtiéndose en humo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO # TERCERO**


End file.
